TRANSLATIONAL RESEARCH GROUP CORE 010 ? CHEMICAL SYNTHESIS AND HIGH-THROUGHPUT ANALYTICS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Vanderbilt Chemical Synthesis and High-throughput Analytics Shared Resource (CSHTASR) provides state-of-the-art capabilities for Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center (VICC) researchers to harness the power of chemistry and whole genome siRNA to support research requiring the application of chemical tools to answer biological questions. Projects supported by this shared resource fall into the categories of: 1) medicinal chemistry, including hit-to-lead and individual chemical probe synthesis for preclinical or hypothesis-driven in vitro studies; 2) large-scale synthesis (10-100 grams) for in vivo animal studies; 3) synthesis of isotopically labeled compounds; 4) affinity and fluorescent probes; 5) synthesis of modified nucleotides and peptides; and 6) high-throughput analytics instrumentation that provide readouts for multiple experimental designs ranging from biochemical to image-based phenotypic assays; 7) whole genome siRNA library screens of up to 75,000 siRNAs; 8) low-, medium- and high-throughput chemical screens of very diverse chemical libraries. The CSHTASR provides these services through a combination of instrument technology and personnel knowledge. Institutional and NIH funds have been invested to acquire leading-edge instrumentation required for effective and efficient CSHTA services. In addition, the CSHTASR?s small molecule and siRNA libraries are valuable material resources that allow interrogation of the biological phenomena being studied, providing insight into target/pathway identification and starting points for chemical probe optimization. The CSHTASR employs a highly trained leadership and support staff with extensive experience in advanced chemistry techniques and HTS methodologies. A consultative approach is used for projects that come through the shared resource; this is a necessary and beneficial model that allows transfer of knowledge between VICC investigator and the shared resource staff to provide the optimal approach to each individual need.